


Adrenaline

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e22 You Have Saved This City, Hostage Situations, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 13 "Adrenaline"





	Adrenaline

Oliver’s feet pounded against the ground, each impact of his heel with the earth sending a jarring jolt through his whole body. He was running, running as hard and as fast as he could, his heart pounding and his breath coming in rapid gasps, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t fast enough.

As he raced toward danger, adrenaline pumping through his blood, he wished, not for the first time, for Barry’s superspeed or Kara’s ability to fly. A gunman had taken the local library and was threatening to kill a hostage every hour unless the Green Arrow turned himself in to answer for the crimes he had supposedly committed- the ones that, in fact, Emiko had framed him for- and he could feel the clock running down. And to think he’d been so  _ close _ \- so close to leaving Star City, to settling down somewhere far away and peaceful, to leaving this all behind forever. His crusade was finally finished, after seven long years of struggle and sorrow and pain, but it seemed the universe was intent on dragging him back in.

He reached the library at last and scaled the building, his adrenaline still pumping. He dropped down through the skylight in a shower of glass just as the gunman was about to kill the first of his hostages, interrupting him before he could carry out the act.

“I didn’t think you’d actually be brave enough to show your face,” the gunman said mockingly, turning to face Oliver.

“I’m here,” he replied. “I did as you asked. Now let these people go.”

“You know, I don’t think I will,” the gunman said. “You see, they’re the only assurance I have that you’ll do what I say. They’re the only thing keeping you in line.”

In Oliver’s ear, Felicity said, “Dinah and the police are on their way. Can you get the hostages out?”

“I can try.” Oliver muttered his reply under his breath so Felicity would hear it but the gunman wouldn’t. Looking over the latter’s shoulder, he locked eyes with the hostage he’d been about to kill and mouthed,  _ Go. Now. _ They nodded fearfully, and after apparently gathering their courage for a moment, rose up into a crouch and moved slowly and cautiously toward the other hostages, one by one, and guided them toward the emergency exit that was, thankfully, out of the gunman’s view so long as he kept his gaze forward.

“The crimes you think I committed,” Oliver said, trying to keep the gunman’s attention on him to give the hostages time to get out of the building and away to safety, “the things you think I did, that wasn’t me. I was framed.” He almost said “By my sister” but the words died in his throat. The thought of Emiko was still too painful. 

“So you say,” the gunman replied scornfully. “But why should I trust you? Why should anyone in this whole damn city trust you? You lied to us for years, and then, after you promised that you weren’t going to anymore, you just kept on doing it.”

“You’re right,” Oliver said urgently, lifting his hands in surrender. “You’re right, I did. But  _ please _ . These people are innocent. They don’t deserve to be punished for my sins.”

“Someone has to be,” the gunman growled.

“You’re right,” Oliver said. “And I’m here, so punish me. Punish  _ me _ , not them.” He said all this fully expecting to not make it out of this situation alive as a result, but at the same time hoping that Dinah and the police would arrive on time and he would finally be able to leave the city behind for good and start a new life somewhere with Felicity and their baby girl yet to be born.

“You’re right,” the gunman said, distracting Oliver from his introspective thoughts. He lifted his weapon to point directly at Oliver’s head, and at the click of the hammer striking home, he closed his eyes, ready to accept this if it was to be his fate, despite the sorrow that weighed heavily on his heart at the thought.

The sound of Dinah’s new mechanical canary cry came out of nowhere, making Oliver open his eyes to see the gunman’s weapon go flying through the air, knocked free of his grip by the force of it, and then the gunman being tackled to the ground and put in handcuffs by the cops who had come in after Dinah. Following that initial rush of information, Oliver glanced around the building and saw that all the hostages were gone, that somewhere in all of this they had all managed to make it out.

“Overwatch,” Dinah said, speaking into her comm. “We’re clear.” In his own comm, Oliver faintly heard Felicity mumble, “Thank God.” Turning to Oliver, Dinah said, “Come on. Let’s go home.” and off they went, leaving the rest of the cops to take care of things.


End file.
